1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chair and desk combination units and, more specifically, to a chair/desk combination comprising a chair having means for receiving the posts of an independent, removable desktop. A locking means is provided to secure the desk post within the receiver. The locking means may be easily released to extract the desk post from the receiver to remove the desktop when it is not needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other desk attachments designed for chairs. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 88,255 issued to W. Zimmerman on Mar. 23, 1869.
A patent was issued to C. B. Sheldon on Mar. 21, 1876 as U.S. Pat. No. 175,176. U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,783 was issued to H. R. Langslow on Feb. 27, 1917 and a patent was issued on Dec. 9, 1919 to P. W. Hirsch as U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,503.
W. J. Bargen was issued a patent on Jul. 4, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,125 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,173 was issued to W. J. Bargen on Dec. 9, 1939. Another patent was issued to W. J. Bargen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,532 on Oct. 7, 1941. A patent was issued on May 18, 1943 to W. J. Bargen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,202.
Another patent was issued to Bargen on Sep. 25, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,229. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,008 was issued to J. McCaw on Jun. 19, 1984. On Nov. 12, 1996 a patent was issued to D. G. Scott as U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,301. R. W. Dickerson et al. was issued on Jul. 2, 2002 to as U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,862.
A British patent was issued to K. J. Morrison on Feb. 16, 1955 as U.K. Patent No. 724,315. Another was issued on Feb. 2, 2004 to G. B. Babaloa as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 327 600 A.
The construction and arrangement of the standard B, the clamp K, the table A, the metal plate E, the hinged fork brace C, combined to operate substantially as set forth.
The clamp A, consisting of the exteriorly screw-threaded tube a, having a rigid jaw c, made in one piece therewith, in combination with the adjustable interiorly screw-threaded jaw c, and the binding screw d, as and for the purpose described.
The clamp A, consisting of the exteriorly screw-threaded tube a, and adjustable jaw c, with binding-screw B, having annular groove g, the adjustable bracket C, and the socket D, substantially as and for the purpose described.
The combination with the frame of a chair, of a sheet metal socket embodying a pair of tapered recesses, a removable desk portion including a pair of tapered hollow ribs having engagement with the aforesaid recesses and formed by bending a piece of sheet metal upon itself at the edges.
A device of the class described comprising the combination of a supporting bracket, adapted to be secured to the side of a chair: an arm, slidable on said bracket, said arm having, on its lower surface, a pair of parallel tracks curved around a center disposed above the seat of the chair, said tracks being substantially parallel to the outer edge of said arm; and guide members, carried by said bracket and cooperating with said tracks to limit the movement of the arm to a path predetermined by the curvature of the tracks.
In an article of furniture for the purpose se forth, a one-piece flat body formed of an enlarged part and a reduced part extended rearwardly from the latter, said enlarged part providing a desk and said reduced part constituting an arm rest, an angle bar anchored to the lower face of the desk and including a vertical flange, an upwardly and downwardly movable combined adusting and supporting means for the desk including a head part being secured to the lower face of the desk at right angles to and formed with a gullet for the passage of said bar, said head provided with a pair of oppositely extending arms secured to said vertical flange, and a stationary combined carrying, receiving and supporting structure for said means including a forwardly inclined channel-shaped portion in wheich said shank is slidably mounted, and a clamping device having a part mounted in said shank and a plurality of elements carried by said portion and coacting with said part for clamping the shank stationary to the said portion.
In a structure for coupling an upper element to a lower element and for supporting the upper element in spaced forwardly extending relation with respect to the lower element, said structure including a member formed of an upstanding arm and a horizontally disposed lower arm extending inwardly at right angles from the lower end of the upstanding arm and a horizontally disposed lower arm extending inwardly at right angles from the lower end of the upstanding arm, the latter being formed intermediate its ends with an inclined part, an upper connection means adapted to be anchored to the lower face of the said upper element, said upstanding arm having an upper straight portion extended into and being secured to said means, said lower arm being formed at a horizontal and a vertical flange, and a lower connection means adapted to be anchored against the lower face of the vertical flange, and a lower connection means adapted to be anchored against the lower face of the lower element and bearing against the lower face of the horizontal flange and inner face of the vertical flange.
In a desk including a seat and a top, means supporting said top relative to the seat comprising an inner and outer tubular member disposed in telescopic relation, said outer member being stationary, said inner member being lengthwise shiftable relative to the outer member, means for securing the lower end of the outer member, means for securing the lower end of the outer member of said seat, means for securing the upper end of the inner member to one side of said said top, interengageabele teeth within said supporting means being arranged on opposed faces of said members for sustaining the inner member in adjusted position, said inner member being slotted, and clamping means including parts arranged in said inner member and slot and parts arranged in said outer member and threadedably engaging with the said other parts for clamping other opposed faces of said members together for securing said inner member in adjusted position relative to said outer member.
In a school desk including a pedestal base having a U-shaped upper portion, a combined seat and back, a combined supporting plate for supporting and attaching the combined seat and back to the upper portion of the base, said plate including a U-shaped member having the parallel legs thereof longer than the legs of said upper pedestal portion, a pair of eats extending from the right portion of said plate to said upper pedestal portion, and means securing said combined seat and back to said ears and the end portions of the legs of said plate.
A combination seat support and desk bracket comprising a seat support member, a base engaging member formed integrally sith said seat support member and extending substantially perpendicularly thereto, said base engaging member having a substantially C-shaped cross-section, an arm extending laterally of said seat support member and an upstanding desk bracket formed integrally with said arm and extending oppositely of said base engaging member.
A modular arrangement for supporting any one of a wide variety of sizes of reading and other materials at a freely selectable location in relation to any selected one of a wide variety of local environments, such as chairs, sofas, tables and the like is disclosed and includes an expansible reading material holding assembly along with a plurality of support mechanisms each accepted for attachment to a different class of local environment and an arrangement for coupling the holding assembly to a select one of the support mechanisms to provide limited manual adjustability of the elevation of the holding assembly relative to the selected support mechanism as well as a limited amount of manual adjustability of the holding assembly, from vertical to horizontal, as may be preferenced by the various users. In the horizontal attitude the holding assembly functions as a table. The coupling means may include an articulated arm comprising a pair of arm members journaled together at respective first ends for unrestricted angular movement in a generally horizontal plane with one of the arms having its second end pivotably attached to the support mechanism and the other of the arms having its second end pivotably supporting the material holding assembly. The material holding assembly may include lateral extension portions and telescopic risers movable in generally orthogonal directions to expand and contract the reading material support area.
The present device is an improved table for attachment to the frame of a chair. The improved table comprises, in general, a table top including a first table top half and a second table top half; cooperative holding devices for holding the table halves together to establish a unitary condition of the table top; a first crank for rotatably supporting the first table top half for rotation about a first substantially vertical axis; a first mounting tube for rotatably supporting the first crank for rotation about a second substantially vertical axis offset from the first vertical axis, a first bracket for attaching the first mounting tube to the frame of the chair; a second crank for rotatably supporting the second table top half for rotation about a third substantially vertical axis; a second mounting tube for rotatably supporting the second crank for rotation about a fourth substantially vertical axis offset horizontally from the third vertical axis, and a second bracket for attaching the second mounting tube to the frame of the chair. The dimensions of the components of the table and the distances between certain pivot axes can be selected so that parallel movement of the table top can be accomplished. However, if the dimensions of the chair are such that will not permit the above mentioned dimensions to be selected, under certain conditions the table top may be moved from a forward most position to a rearward most parallel position by skewing the table top as it is moved.
An assembly for mounting a table, tray or other removable component to a chair to support a laptop computer or other appliance includes a socket that can be permanently mounted in the chair arm and a bracket or mounting assembly that can be mounted on the bottom of the removable component. The socket includes a sleeve with a collar mounted on the top of the sleeve. The collar surrounds the area around a hole in the chair arm through which the socket sleeve extends. The sleeve is attached to an internal frame member. A spring biased plug shifts within a cavity in the sleeve. A rigid pin located on the bottom of the removable component is inserted through a central opening in the collar into the cavity, forcing the plug into the sleeve. The table is firmly supported by the socket, but it is free to rotate in a horizontal plane.
A tray 5 is supported on a chair arm, bed-rail or other support by a pair of adjustable bent arms 1 and has one or a pair of detachable telescopic legs 6 mounted in rear sockets 4. One or more straps 11 with weighted ends may assist retention or can be used to hold a book on the tray.
A device for supporting a book comprises a book support in the form of a board 2 with a shelf 4 and a clip 3, a mounting plate 5 and an extensible arm 6. The extensible arm is hinged to the book support by a bushing which enables the book support to be adjusted to the convenience of the user. When in use the plate 5 may be mounted on a wall beside a bed or chair and an open book can be placed on the board with the bottom of the book resting on the shelf and the top of the book held in clip 3. The device may also be used for writing as well as reading. It can be folded away when unused by contracting the arm 6.
While these chair/desk combinations may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.